


Kitten Blues

by MeddowsKingRat



Series: 500 Words [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat
Summary: Ziggy has six little kittens and Roger can’t get enough.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: 500 Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905568
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Clog Factory





	Kitten Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 500 words challenge! The prompts for this are parenting and accidents. For the Crystal crowd.

“Chris! Was that the milk?” Roger whisper-yells to his boyfriend from the living room, where he’s currently laying on the floor. 

“Yep, milkman just came.” Crystal replies as he shuts their front door and pads into their living room to see Roger

“Can you get a dish? I want to give some to Ziggy.”  
He says looking up to Crystal.

Roger was lying in front of a basket on the floor he’d cozied up with some old rags and a soft blanket. Inside it was Ziggy, and the six little kittens she had just brought into the world a few days prior, nursing on her. 

“Are you sure cats are actually allowed to have cows milk?” Crystal asks, though he was smiling. 

“Its just a tiny bit .. She loves it! look at her Crys, i’m so proud of her, isn’t that right momma?” He says as he reaches a hand out to scratch Ziggy’s head. She closes her eyes and purrs in response.

“What a good momma you are, aren’t you?” He coos at the cat. 

Crystal holds his smile back at seeing how soft the drummer becomes. He shakes his head fondly and goes to the kitchen to fetch a dish as per Roger’s request. 

When he returns, he returns to a gasping Roger.

“Zigs! The babies!” The blonde says as the cat decides to stand up, while her kittens were still attached to her and nursing. 

“You’re a wanker, you know.” Roger accuses the cat, as the squirming kittens land on the bed and start meowing.

Ziggy, noticing Crystal with a milk bottle in hand, circles his ankles and rubs her neck on his shin.

Crystal chuckles fondly and sits cross legged with a huff next to Roger, who’s on his stomach propped on his elbows looking intently into the basket.

“Cm’ere darling” Crystal calls softly as he pours some milk onto the dish for Ziggy who immediately starts lapping it up.

“Oh look at them...” Roger coos at the squirming kittens who are huddling for warmth.  
“Uncle Freddie is going to steal all of you from me.”

He points to a yawning kitten. “That one looks just like you Crys.” Roger says

“Sure it does.” Crystal says as he shifts closer. 

He points to a mewling orange one “And that one looks just like you.” 

“Yeah.” Roger giggles dreamily.

A window was mistakenly left open one night before bed and the cat decided to take a stroll outside unattended, returning without Crystal or Roger knowing she had ever left, and with a little surprise that would make itself noticeable in the next few weeks. 

Roger insisted that as soon as the kittens were old enough, they’d find them all new homes. Ziggy was enough for them. 

Crystal had doubts. Especially now, seeing how attached he had become to the babies.

“Still gonna let go of all of them?” 

When Roger doesn’t reply, Crystal laughs and leans down to kiss the crown of his head.

“Told you so.”


End file.
